Mianhae,Gomawo,Saranghae
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Semua orang hanya memandang Kyungsoo sebelah mata, tapi hanya 'dia' yang benar-benar memandang Kyungsoo bukan hanya dari apa yang 'dia' lihat tapi juga 'dia' rasakan. Oneshoot Kaisoo/EXO FANFIC/YAOI/Read and Review!


"**Mianhae,Gomawo,Saranghae"**

**Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : KaiSoo **

**Summary : Semua orang hanya memandang Kyungsoo sebelah mata, tapi hanya 'dia' yang benar-benar memandang Kyungsoo bukan hanya dari apa yang 'dia' lihat tapi juga 'dia' rasakan. Oneshoot Kaisoo.**

* * *

Jika Kyungsoo harus memilih untuk terus menjalani hidup atau mati, maka jawabannya Kyungsoo memilih untuk terus menjalani hidup,

Jika Kyungsoo harus memilih antara kenyataan atau mimpi, maka jawabannya Kyungsoo akan lebih memilih kenyataan,

Itu dulu, sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi..

Jika sekarang kau bertanya pada Kyungsoo untuk memilih antara terus menjalani hidup atau mati, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mati,

Dan jika kau bertanya pada Kyungsoo untuk memilih antara kenyataan atau mimpi, maka Kyungsoo lebih memilih semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Hey anak koruptor! Masih berani kau datang sekolah ini? Tch! apa kau tak malu untuk menginjakan kakimu di sekolah ini dengan uang haram itu? Memalukan!"

Lagi, yoeja-yoeja itu kembali mengejeknya, membullynya, menyebarkan segala rumor yang mereka sendiri tidak tau pasti kebenarannya, yang mereka tau hanya bagaimana menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah seorang namja yang merupakan anak dari seorang...Koruptor.

Ya, namja itu adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, Namja menyedihkan yang selalu dijauhi oleh semua orang dan selalu menyangkutpautkan kasus ayahnya pada kehidupannya yang teramat kelam. Sebelum kasus itu, mungkin Kyungsoo adalah namja yang ceria, namja yang selalu melewati hari-harinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terukir indah dibibirnya. Dulu semua orang selalu mengelilinginya, melindunginya, dan enggan untuk menyakitinya, tapi itu hanya dulu, tidak untuk sekarang.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala ejekan yang dilontarkan semua orang padanya, ia sadar sejauh apapun ejekan itu berkembang dan seberapa lama ejekan itu akan terus terlontar, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan dan sejauh apa Kyungsoo bertindak dan merutuki semua yang terjadi, semuanya tidak akan ada yang terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor, sebelum seseorang memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah!"

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak menentu seakan meronta-ronta untuk keluar dari porosnya. Namja ini.. satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah mengejeknya, menjauhinya dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Namja yang selalu Kyungsoo kagumi karena kewibawaannya dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh yoeja bahkan namja Seoul Senior High School. Kim Jongin.

"A-annyeong Jongin-ssi.."Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Namja itu juga tersenyum kepadanya, namun Kyungsoo merasa ada aura membunuh disekitarnya, ia menoleh kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, saat ini para Yoeja sedang memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Kyungsoo.

'Lagi...'

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam, sekarang ia bukan sedang menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya lagi, tapi ia takut para yoeja itu akan menyiksanya lagi karena dekat dengan orang yang sangat mereka idolakan, dan namja seperti Kyungsoo tak pantas dekat dengan namja sesempurna seorang Kim Jongin, ya.. Kyungsoo pernah disiksa habis-habisan oleh para yoeja itu karena ia dekat dengan Jongin, alhasil seluruh tubuhnya lebam, beberapa bagian wajahnya biru karena terkena pukulan yoeja-yoeja itu. Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Jongin sejak itu, namun Jonginlah yang selalu mendekatinya.

Tes

Butiran kristal perlahan mulai turun dari kelopak namja bermata bulat itu, Jongin yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Kyungsoo-ah gwechana?"Jongin mencoba mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo melihatnya, namun Kyungsoo menepisnya kasar. Kyungsoo tak mau seperti ini, ia tak mau Jongin baik padanya, lebih baik ia tak memiliki teman sama sekali dari pada  
Jongin dekat padanya, yoeja-yoeja itu benar, ia tak pantas dekat dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera berlari menjauh dari Jongin, ia tidak mau Jongin melihatnya menangis, ia tak mau terlihat menyedihkan didepan namja itu.

"YA! Kyungsoo-ah!"Jongin berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, yoeja-yoeja yang melihatnya menggeram kesal, sebenarnya mereka tau kalau Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tidak pernah menerimanya, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tak pantas dicintai oleh seorang Kim Jongin! Yoeja-yoeja itu berniat menghentikan langkah Jongin sebelum seseorang menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Biarkan Jongin mengejarnya! Kalau kalian memang mengidolakan Jongin, biarkanlah Jongin sendiri yang menentukan nasibnya."yoeja-yoeja itu menundukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan dari sahabat Jongin –Oh Sehun

"T-tapi oppa—"

"kumohon kalian harus mengerti"

* * *

Kyungsoo mengenggelamkan wajahnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, saat ini ia sedang berada diatap sekolah, tak ada satupun orang disana, hanya ada dirinya yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit dengan sendu.

"Oemma, Aku merindukanmu.. aku lelah terus hidup seperti ini, terus terkekang dengan kasus yang menimpa appa... Oemma, apakah karena aku anak seorang koruptor maka aku harus dibenci semua orang? Aku tau appa korupsi, tapi appa tetaplah appaku dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi appaku, dan aku sama sekali tak membenci appa, aku hanya benci pada takdir yang seolah menenggelamkan seluruh kebahagiaanku, oemma.. apa boleh aku menyusulmu? Aku lelah"

Tes

Tes

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya..

Sret

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Uljima Kyungsoo-ah.. Kumohon tak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan takdir" suara itu, ia tau itu suara siapa, suara seorang namja yang sedang ia hindari saat ini, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya lalu berusaha melepas tangan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang, tangan Jongin berhasil terlepas namun tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya dari depan dan menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo didada bidangnya.

"Menangislah.."Jongin mempererat pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma yang menenangkan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya, Kyungsoo menyerah ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan membendungnya seorang diri, ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jongin membalas pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo menangis, ia mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam, perasaan kesal marah pada orang-orang yang semena-mena padanya, yang mengejeknya, yang menyebarkan rumor kalau ia adalah pelacur, uang yang dipakainya adalah uang haram dan lain sebagainya.

Kyungsoo bukan pelacur! Dan uang-uang yang selama ini dipakainya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya adalah upahnya yang bekerja part time sebagai pelayan cafe, sedangkan maid dirumahnya rela bekerja tanpa diupah karena mereka sangat berhutang budi pada mendiang oemma yang telah membatu kehidupan mereka selama ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan takdir?"

"..."

"Tak ada gunanya kau seperti itu, yang tau rutuki adalah apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, dan yang terjadi tidak bisa kau ulang walau hanya sedetikpun untuk merubahnya menjadi lebih baik, tapi sesuatu yang belum terjadi padamu, belum tentu bernasib sama dengan apa yang sudah kau rasakan, satu-satunya cara kau kembali merasa bahagia adalah dorongan dari hatimu untuk mau menerima kebahagiaan."

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan Jongin-ssi!"

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak merasakannya, tapi aku bisa melihat luka itu dari tatapan matamu,matamu seolah menariku dalam sebuah labirin ilusi yang aku sendiri tak tau dimana akhir dari labirin itu, sejauh apapun aku mencarinya dalam tatapan matamu, jalan keluarnya tak kunjung juga kutemukan.."

"..."

"Tapi, saat kau tersenyum tulus padaku waktu itu, aku berhasil menemukan titik penghujung dari segala penantianku, satu-satunya cara yang bisa menghancurkan dinding penghalang itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, jika kau tak sanggup menghancurkan dinding itu dan mencari kebahagiaan sendiri—"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo, lalu mensejajarkan wajah keduanya, menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat.

"Aku yang akan menghancurkan dinding penghalang itu dengan kebahagiaan yang akan aku ciptakan untukmu."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, semakin dekat dan..

Chu~

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lembut, lalu melepaskannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terpantri diwajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus bertindak seperti apa, kesal karena Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya tapi juga perasaan yang seolah-seolah enggan menolak semua perlakuan Jongin padanya.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pada dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya Kyungsoo-ah? Seperti inilah yang kurasakan saat bersama denganmu dan Saat aku melangkah mendekatimu, kurasakan debaran dahsyat ini dan Saat itu pada akhirnya aku merasakan jantung ini berhenti, Meski detak ini berhenti, aku merasakan dunia ini dibalut kegembiaraan, Kau begitu sempurna aku bahkan tidak peduli bila nafas ini akan berhenti.."

DEG

Kyungsoo sangat amat terkejut dengan penuturan Jongin, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkinkan ini kenyataan? Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Ini bukan mimpi.. semuanya bukan mimpi, semuanya kenyataan, dan kau harus percaya ini yang akan terjadi seterusnya, kita bersama membangun kebahagiaan pada hatimu, dan aku akan menyalurkannya lewat ini... lewat sesuatu yang sedang bersemi dihatiku.. sebuah perasaan yang akan selaluku tunjukan padamu"

"J-jongin-ssi—"

"panggil aku seperti aku memanggilmu"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya..

Tes

Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo, namun kali ini berbeda, cairan itu mengalir bukan karena perasaan yang menyakitkan, tapi perasaan yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan, kebahagiaan..

"Gomawo Jongin...ah"

Keduanya kembali berpelukan, menyalurkan perasaan yang sama walau kata tak mampu mengungkapkannya, hati keduanyalah yang bersatu membentuk sebuah perasaan baru yang semula terbiaskan, sekarang terlihat nyata dan tak bisa dielakan lagi dengan sepatah katapun, rasa yang sama, rasa Cinta.

* * *

"ya tuhan... aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana menyelesaikan soal ini! Kim Soemsaengnim tidak jelas menjelaskannya!"para siswa dan siswi kelas 12-1 sedang benar-benar frustasi, satu persatu dari mereka mulai merutuki soal dihadapannya, begitu juga dengan Kim Jongin, namun tidak untuk seorang namja bermata bulat yang dengan lancar mengerjakan semuanya dengan jawaban yang sempurna.

Jongin melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang dengan lancar mengerjakan soal terkutuk itu, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu?"Jongin berdiri didepan meja Kyungsoo lalu buku Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan rumus-rumus mengerikan, mata Jongin terbelalak kagum, Kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikan seluruh soal rumit itu.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, tapi aku sudah mengerjakannya"

"OMO! Bisakah kau mengajariku?"Jongin berteriak keras, seluruh murid kelas 12-1 sontak memusatkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Jongin yang merasakan seluruh mata tertuju padanyapun kembali berteriak

"Kyungsoo sudah mengerjakan semua soal itu dengan sempurna!"Sontak semua murid berhamburan menuju meja Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ah ajari aku!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ish aku dulu!"

"Aku yang datang duluan!"

"ISH! Bisakah kalian diam?"Jongin berteriak keras dihadapan yoeja-yoeja yang memperebutkan gilirannya

"Mianhae Jongin-ah"

Kyungsoo memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, semua murid mengerubunginya, tapi kali ini bukan untuk membully atau mengejeknya, tapi mereka memintanya untuk membantu mereka.

"Hey Kyungsoo-ssi, Begini saja kau jelaskan dipapan tulis bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya"Sehun mengintrupsi semuanya, mereka menganggukan kepalanya setuju

"M-mwo?"

"Sudahlah maju saja dan jelaskan pada kami"Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju papan tulis.

Semuanya terdiam, semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo, awalnya Kyungsoo ragu, tapi Jongin menyemangatinya agar percaya diri.

"Fighting!"Jongin mengepalkan tangannya keudara lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu

"Eungg.. cara menyelesaikannya seperti ini, rumus dasar diuraikan menjadi—"

Kyungsoo menjelaskan cara menyelesaikan soal itu dengan penuh keyakinan, semua siswa awalnya sedikit bingung, namun Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku mengerti!"

"Ya aku juga! Yaampun kenapa aku tak kepikiran sampai situ!"

"Wah daebak! Aku tak menyangka ternyata soal itu begitu mudah dengan rumus itu!"

Seluruh siswa mulai bersorak senang, mereka semua akhirnya bisa mengerti bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal itu dan Kyungsoo menjelaskannya dengan sangat baik, semua siswa memandang Kyungsoo dengan kagum, bukan dengan tatapan mengejek lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang memandangnya dengan sangat Kagum.

* * *

Semua siswa mengerjakan soal dengan sangat baik, soemsaengnim memuji kelas 12-1 lah satu-satunya kelas yang berhasil menyelesaikan soal dengan sempurna hampir 97% muridnya mendapat nilai 100. Para Siswa dan siwi bersorak senang dan bangga berhasil mengerjakannya dengan sangat baik.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi aku mendapat nilai 100, penjelasanmu kemarin sangat mudah dimengerti"

"Cheonmaneyo Krystal-ssi aku hanya menjelaskan sesuai dengan apa yang aku tau"

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi aku juga mendapat nilai 100!"

"Aku juga! Gomawo"

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi walau aku nilai 90 tapi itu murni kesalahanku dalam menghitung, kau menjelaskannya dengan sangat baik kemarin"

"Ya kau hebat! Karena kau aku bisa mendapat nilai 100! Aku akan menceritakannya kepada teman-temanku!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, ia benar-benar terharu, semua orang kali ini berterima kasih kepadanya bukan lagi merutukinya.

"Lihatlah kau berhasil membangun kembali kebahagianmu sendiri, bahkan kasus itu sudah tak berpengaruh lagi pada kehidupanmu, semua memandangmu kagum, semua berterima kasih padamu, semuanya menjadi lebih baik karena kau mau menerima sebuah kebahagiaan"Jongin tiba-tiba muncul didepan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat

Tes

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa membendung air mata harunya lagi, ia benar-benar bahagia, sekarang ia sudah bisa diterima oleh orang-orang yang dulu hanya memandangnya sebelah mata sekarang mulai memandangnya dengan kedua mata, mulai melihat kelebihannya bukan hanya mengejek kekurangannya, dan ini semua karena namja dihadapannya, namja yang berhasil membantunya menghancurkan dinding penghalang kebahagiaannya, dinding itu telah hancur, dan kebahagiaan perlahan mulai menyelimuti relung yang kosong dihatinya..

"Gomawo Jongin-ah, Gomawo" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, begitu juga dengan Jongin, mereka tak menghiraukan kelasnya yang tengah ramai, yang terpenting mereka bisa menyalurkan perasaannya satu sama lain.

* * *

Ujian Akhir Semester sudah terlewati dengan baik, siswa kelas 12-1 memiliki rata-rata tertinggi pada pelajaran matematika karena les tambahan dari Kyungsoo, ya, mereka memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk mengadakan les tambahan, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujuinya, semua murid 12-1 mengikutinya ada beberapa juga murid kelas 12 lainnya yang diajak oleh temannya. Dan hasilnya mereka semua sukses dalam ujian Matematika, Kyungsoo menjadi siswa berprestasi dengan nilai rata-rata tertinggi di Seoul Senior High School, semua orang kini membicarakannya, bukan tentang ia yang merupakan anak dari seorang koruptor lagi, tapi semua orang memujinya, sebagian juga ada yag merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak ikut pada les tambahan Kyungsoo.

Dan satu kenyataan lagi yang membuat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo menjadi sempurna, sang appa dinyatakan tidak bersalah, sang appa hanya dijebak oleh rekan bisnisnya yang iri pada perusahan Do yang semakin berkembang saat itu, Kyungsoo berhasil bertemu lagi dengan sang appa. Sang appa sangat kagum dengan Kyungsoo yang berhasil mendapatkan prestasi yang gemilang, tuan Do juga meminta maaf karena sudah menyulitkan kehidupan Kyungsoo selama ia dalam proses pemeriksaan, sungguh, jika ada kata terbaik di dunia itulah yang akan ia ucapkan saat ini untuk mencerminkan perasaannya, ia benar-benar bahagia.

* * *

**~ GRADUATION DAY ~**

'**Happy Graduation 12-1 ! Success And Keep Spirit!'**

Tulisan itu tertulis jelas dipapan tulis dengan kapur berwarna-warni, hari kelulusan telah tiba, hari dimana sangat ditunggu oleh para siswa sekaligus hari haru dimana harus berpisah dan mengakhiri statusnya sebagai pelajar.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah!"

DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak menentu seakan meronta-ronta untuk keluar dari porosnya. Namja ini.. namja yang telah mengembalikan kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Namja yang selalu Kyungsoo kagumi karena kewibawaannya dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh yoeja bahkan namja Seoul Senior High School. Kim Jongin.

"A-annyeong Jongin-ssi.."Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Namja itu juga tersenyum kepadanya, namun Kyungsoo merasa ada aura aneh disekitarnya, ia menoleh kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, saat ini para Yoeja sedang memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Kyungsoo. Ini seperti De Javu! Tapi beda! Yoeja-yoeja itu bukan lagi memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya tapi tatapan kagum dan juga iri kepadanya.

"ikut aku!"Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat

"K-kita mau kemana Jo—"

"lihat saja nanti"

Kreett

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Jongin, sebuah ruangan yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah ruang komputer. Jongin menutup mata Kyungsoo lalu mendudukan Kyungsoo disebuah bangku ditengah ruangan menghadap sebuah papan tulis besar didepannya.

Tek

Gelap, lampu yang tadi menerangi ruangan tiba-tiba mati, Kyungsoo terkejut

"J-jongin-ah.. apa kau disana? Kenapa tiba-tiba lampu mati?"

Hening.. tak ada suara, Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan, Ruangan Komputer sama sekali tidak ada fentilasi sehingga ruangan ini akan sangat gelap bilang tak ada penerangan.

"J-jongin—"

Tek

Sebuah cahaya menyala, bukan, cahaya itu bukan dari lampu ruangan tapi dari sebuah lampu berwarna warni yang merangkai sebuah kalimat.

'Mianhae untuk semuanya dan gomawo' Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, dia tidak mengerti, maaf untuk apa dan terima kasih untuk apa..

Tek

Lampu yang merangkai kalimat tadi mati, ruangan menjadi gelap kembali, sebuah petikan gitar membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkejut..

Rangkaian melodi menciptakan sebuah simponi yang indah, sebuah suara yang merdu menyapa telinga Kyungsoo.

_**I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul choeummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion**_

_**Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon**_

_**Meil geudewa**_

_**Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo**_

_**Ssaugo ulgo anajugo**_

_**Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon**_

Suara itu berhenti, namun petikan gitar masih terdengar, tepat ketika petikan gitar itu berhenti sebuah lampu warna-warni yang merangkai sebuah kata menyala..

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut membaca kata yang terangkai oleh lampu itu.

'Saranghae'

Tek

Lampu menyala, memperlihatkan Jongin dan murid kelas 12-1 dan juga murid kelas 12 lain yang mengikuti les tambahan dari Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibuatnya terkejut, murid-murid itu mengangkat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan

**'Mianhae'**

"Maaf karena dulu kami pernah mengejekmu,membullymu,dan selalu membuatmu menangis"Krystal tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan dan memberinya sebuah bunga berwarna putih.

Murid-murid itu membalik papannya, bertuliskan

**'Gomawo'**

"Terima kasih karena dirimu kami semua sukses pada ujian Matematika" kali ini Yoona yang tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah bunga ungu.

"Dan.."Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo berdiri tepat didepan kyungsoo

Murid-murid itu merobek kertas dipapan itu, ini yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, bertuliskan

**'Saranghae'**

"Tiga kata itu yang inginku sampaikan, Mianhae, Gomawo juga..."Jongin berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo lalu menyodorkan sebuah bunga berwarna merah.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah"Jongin tersenyum lembut, teman-temannya bersorak ria melihat Jongin yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya.

Kyungsoo sangat amat terkejut dengan semua kejutan ini, ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, ia menatap Jongin lekat, ini saatnya..

"Nado..Nado Saranghae Jongin-ah"Kyungsoo menerima bunga itu, namun tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh di tangkainya, sebuah cincin?

"Aku akan meminta pada tuan Do untuk bertunangan denganmu"Jongin menegakkan badannya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat..

"Mianhae,Gomawo, Saranghae Kyungsoo-ah"

"Gomawo atas semua, aku benar-benar bahagia"

'Maaf karena dulu aku sempat menjaga jarak padamu Jongin-ah, Terima kasih sudah membuatku kembali merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan, dan sekarang aku menyadari tentang perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku, bahwa aku..mencintaimu'

Kini kebahagian Kyungsoo telah kembali, dan ia akan terus mengukir kebahagiaan bersama seseorang yang telah mengembalikan kebahagiaannya, bersama Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

**Annyeong ini fanfic oneshoot kaisoo gak jelas~ maaf kalau gak nyambung, alur gak jelas, banyak typo, dan lain sebagainya. Author ngepost ini sekalian mau ngasih tau author akan hiatus entah sampai kapan, gomawo yang udah review di fanfic-fanfic author sebelumnya.. berharap masih ada yang mau baca fanfic author. Gomawo^^**

**pay pay~**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**


End file.
